


Ice Cream

by ankostone



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9151591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ankostone/pseuds/ankostone
Summary: Amethyst introduces Peridot to the frozen treat of Ice cream!





	

Peridot groaned as she was dragged along by the purple quartz, going on about how being on Earth meant ‘trying new experiences’ and ‘you have to eat before dissing it.’ But Peridot loathed the idea of eating. Just the thought of it was weird. Just like Pearl, the idea was disturbing, but in an effort to please Amethyst, Peridot allowed herself to be drug along. 

Amethyst lead Peridot back to funland, which confused her a bit. What were they doing here again? It was obvious that Peridot was unable to ride anything her, as she grudgingly remembered being denied access on the rides by the overly tall human. Besides, weren’t they supposed to be ‘eating’

“Funland has the BEST ice cream in town!” Amethyst said, walking up to a stand the was giving the frozen desert away. Peridot looked at the ice cream a moment, before tying it onto her tablet to see what it is. 

“Ice Cream. A soft frozen food made with sweetened and flavored milk fat. That sounds disgusting.” Peridot said, frowning as they grew closer to the stand. Amethyst rolled her eyes. 

“Dude, you haven’t even tried it yet.” She said, before smiling again and pulling Peridot faster. Peridot yelped slightly and quickened her pace, before they stopped in front of the stand. Behind it stood a human Peridot recognized as the tall human who had denied her access onto the rides but was too sleep deprived to realize that she had cheated!

“Haha, welcome back little guys, what would you like?” He asked, still looking just as exhausted as he had before. 

“Give us uh, two chocolate cones.” Amethyst said, before looking at Peridot. “You look like a chocolate kinda gem.” She said with a slight head nod. Peridot didn’t understand, but went along with it, not wanting to seem ignorant in front of the human. 

“Yes yes, I am very, uh, Chocolate.” She said, before opening her hand towards Mr. Smiley. “Give me your frozen flavored milk fat.” She said, making the man chuckle happily, before producing two chocolate cones. 

“Here you go kids, now go on.” He said, looking at the line forming behind them in defeat. 

Peridot took her cone, as did Amethyst, before they started walking back towards Funland’s exit. Peridot stared at her cone in disdain, watching as it glistened. She couldn’t smell it, which would have given her some indication as to if it as good or not .

Amethyst had immediately began licking at the treat, leaving chocolate stains on her mouth. Peridot grimaced upon seeing how she at the treat, before looking at the cone, which had somehow began dripping onto her hands.

“Dude, you gotta eat it quickly, it melts!” Amethyst pointed out, before crunching on the cone. Peridot looked at her chocolate covered hands, before reaching forward. She stuck her tongue out and closed her eyes, waiting for it to make contact with her mouth, but it wasn’t happening. Everytime she tried, she would jerk the cone away from herself, causing icecream to get on her body. 

“Peridot, careful!” Amethyst laughed as she avoided flung icecream. Peridot sighed and dropped her head. 

“I can’t do it.” She said. She just could not force herself to try eating. It was just too, weird. 

Amethyst sighed. “I thought it might come to this.” She said, before smirking and pushing the cone into Peridot’s face. Peridot let out a scream as the frozen ice creamed covered her face, freezing her and dripping all down her. 

“Gah!! Amethyst Why did you-” But Peridot stopped midsentence as some of the flavor dripped into her mouth, causing her to taste it. Peridot stood still for a moment, registering the sensation, before a smile crept onto her face. “Hey! That’s pretty good!” She explained, running a finger down her visors and sticking it in her mouth for some more. 

Amethyst laughed before taking the cone off her face. “See, you just had to try it.” She teased, before taking a bite from Peridot’s cone, but she didn’t seem to mind, since she was still relishing in the frozen chocolate milk fat.


End file.
